Charming Roots Challenge Archive
by OSUSprinks
Summary: CR Boards details in my profile.  This is a collection of stories I have written for the challenges!  Feel free to stop by, we'd love to chat and write with you!
1. Lemons for Albus

Title: Lemons for Albus  
Wordcount: 300. I like to cut it close.  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: Come on in, ya'll.  
Summary: Filius and Pomona go shopping for Albus' birthday present. Written for the first Flash Fic Challenge on the Charming Roots boards. Based on a real life stupid moment of yours truly. :)

"She wrote lemons, but not how many we should purchase." Pomona stared at the list in her hand, as if that could make the proper number appear.

"Are you sure Minerva suggested that we bring lemons as a present for Albus? That just doesn't sound like Albus to me." Filius stood next to his dearest friend, setting their heavy basket at his feet as he watched her come to a decision. They were nearly late for Albus' birthday party, but, as usual, had left their shopping until the last moment.

"Yes, I'm sure. See, it is right after sherbet." Pomona turned the list so that Filius could look at it, though at that point he did not need to.

Trying to control his laughter, Filius placed a hand at either side of her face and kissed her forehead. Pomona had barely realized what had happened when he leaned back and spoke.

"Pomona Sprout, I love you."

"You do?" She was more than a little shocked.

"Yes, I do with all my heart and I always have, but that is not the point."

"It's not?" She was even more confused now. If Filius Flitwick loved her, what else mattered?

"No, it's not. The point is Minerva wrote 'sherbet lemons' not sherbet _and_ lemons, which makes much more sense. Now we just need to stop at Honeyduke's and we may even make it to the party on time for once." He dropped his hands from her face, picked up the basket, and made his way to the cashier, all before realizing that Pomona had not moved.

"Are you with me, Mona?"

That seemed to wake her up as she visibly started before smiling brightly.

"If you meant it."

"I did and do." It was his turn to smile.

"Then, always, Fil. Always."


	2. Favorites

**Title:** Favorites  
**Genre:** Fluff, I write little else. lol  
**Rating:** E for Everyone  
**Summary:** Fil shares some of his favorite things.   
**Word Count:** 300 on the nose

_A/N: I thought I would write one since no one else had yet. I haven't read DH yet, so I didn't know if you guys weren't in the mood to write because of that, or you just hadn't yet. Talk soon!_

much love and happy reading, Mona

Pomona sat curled up at one end of the couch, while Filius sat next to her, his feet up on the coffee table. It was Friday and although their colleagues had long left the staff room for the night, the two friends sat, quietly staring into the fire.

Filius shifted suddenly, placing his arm behind her on the sofa. With an elaborate flourish of his wand, he offered her a pink concoction in a martini glass. "Care for a drink, Mona?"

She smiled as she leaned back a little, his arm just brushing the back of her neck. She caught herself from sighing as a shiver ran along her spine at the contact. "What is this?"

"Cherry syrup and soda. My favorite." 

They each took a sip and he watched her consider the flavor. "This is wonderful, Fil." She took another sip, obviously enjoying the drink.

Taking this, and the fact that she had leaned even farther back into contact with his arm, as a good sign, Filius leaned closer. "Could I take you out to dinner tomorrow night and show you some of my other favorites?"

She was happily surprised and not just a little flustered at his words and spoke before she had time to process her thoughts. "Favorites?" She blushed at the silliness of her answer, but he spoke before she could correct herself.

He tried to remain calm and not let her see how giddy he was at her not refusing. Reaching up with his hand, he toyed with a wispy ringlet at her neck that had escaped her messy bun. "Well, you already are very well acquainted with my most favorite person and I would love to spend some time with her, with _you_."

She blushed again and finally answered, smiling. "I'd love to."


	3. Summer's Day

Title: summers day  
Reading: everyone  
Genre:fluff  
summary:first day of summer break

Pomona lay on her back in the grass out side of Greenhouse #1 enjoying the sunshine. It was the first day of summer break and though there were a hundred and one things she could be doing, she was determined to relax. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun Pomona watched the clouds drift by.

Suddenly an envelope appeared before her, looking much like a howler as it puckered its lips before beginning to speak.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

Pomona looked around her trying to find the man who belonged to the voice. She sat up as the voice continued to speak.

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate_

"Filius?"

The envelope closed abruptly, falling into her lap. The voice, however, continued to quote Shakespeare, this time from behind her.

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

Filius sat down in the grass next to her taking her hand in his. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he continued saying, "Thy eternal summer shall not fade"

She blushed. "You missed a few lines there, didn't you?"

"I also missed something else," he said with a smile. He kissed her then, a long and leisurely kiss, their first of the summer.  
As Filius laid Pomona back in the grass she remembered why she enjoyed summer break so much.


	4. The Umbrella of Love

Title: The Umbrella of Love  
Rating: E for Everyone  
Genre: Fluff  
Word Count: 300, after many, many, many cuts lol  
A/N: I have no idea what to call this! Please suggest something.   
Summary:Just a usual afternoon when some friends get together to watch a movie and the unusual things it inspires. Basically Sprinkles ranting through a fic. lol.

"Goodbye, Mary Poppins, don't stay away too long."

The credits rolled as the lady in question flew away with her umbrella.

"But, that can't be it! They should be together!" Pomona turned to her friends in disbelief.

Minerva was not surprised by her friend's reaction. "Not everyone falls in love with everyone else, Mona."

"But they should! They don't know what they are missing." Albus drew his wife closer and kissed her forehead. "Don't you agree, Fil?"

Filius blushed beneath his beard, avoiding Pomona's eyes and trying to figure out why he had confessed his feelings to his best friend. "I wish they did."

He finally looked at Pomona only to find her blushing as well.

It was hours, and a few good umbrellas, later when he found himself at the greenhouses. Pomona's cheerful, "Come in," answered his knock and he entered her personal greenhouse.

"Filius!" She looked happy to see him and he felt his uneasiness dwindle. "Let me wash up and I'll be right with you."

He took a seat, hiding her present behind him. He admired what he thought of as her "natural habitat" as he tried to relax. Pomona reappeared moments later, her face and hands clean and her hair brushed out.

He only realized he was staring when she blushed and asked if she could help him with anything.

"Actually, I have something for you." He gave her the double-handled umbrella. "In case you find your own Bert and want to take him with you."

"Filius, I..." She blushed, then smiled. "Would _you_ like to go for a ride?"

"What are you watching, Albus?"

"Lovebirds flying away, Min and it's a good thing, too."

"Why's that?"

"It's Beauty and the Beast next week and I'd hate to see what _that_ would inspire him to do."


	5. Their Newest Family Member

**Title:** Their Newest Family Member  
**Rating:** E for Even the Elephants  
**Genre:** Fluff, I think.  
**Word Count:** 237  
**Summary:** There's a baby...and Mona...and Fil...and I was worried no one was going to respond, so I wrote this as encouragement. Please write a story! Please??? Pretty please???

Filius sat in the corner, nearly forgotten by the rest of the partygoers. In his arms laid the reason for their gathering, an open house to welcome the newest member of the Dumbledore family. For many, it was the first time they had seen the baby girl, but as her godfather, Filius had seen Diana nearly everyday of her life. She lay wedged between his body and arm as he softly brushed her dark hair away from her little forehead.

"You are a natural, Mr. Flitwick." She sat a glass of cherry syrup and soda on the coffee table before him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sprout-Flitwick."

She blushed. "Just Flitwick, please; I'm not teaching."

He smiled brighter at that and leaned over for a kiss. Diana opened her eyes and lightly protested the movement before seeing her godmother and starting to gurgle. Filius handed the little one over to his beautiful bride of nearly one year. Diana immediately settled and closed her eyes again.

"You know, you're a natural, too."

She smiled in response and as his attention was called away she softly whispered, "It's a good thing, too." As she held Diana to her, Pomona laid her hand protectively on her own stomach, excited about the tiny, new life growing there, and impatient for the gathering to end so she could share the happy news with its father.


	6. The Annual Pudding Contest

Pomona knocked on the door before giving the password and entering with a shake of her head. Every year for the last five years she had known the man, it had been the same thing. The first time she had felt sorry for him, but this time she was more frustrated than anything.

Every year since Filius had joined the staff at Hogwarts, he and Albus had spent the night of September 1st in a pudding eating contest. It had started as a friendly joke between the two friends about who was the bigger lover of sweets and devolved into a hard fought competition which found them "training" as Filius put it, for weeks before the night in question.

Minerva and Pomona, who were the two left to take care of the subsequently ill wizards, one by virtue of being Albus' wife and the other of being Filius' closest friend, had determined that this year would be the last year. If nothing else, it would certainly be the last year they would be found taking care of the foolish men.

Pomona entered Filius' chamber bedroom without knocking and was surprised to find him resting comfortably on his large bed, not doubled over with pain on the floor.

"Ah Pomona, right on time." He smiled and patted the bed next to him, indicating she should sit.

"You were expecting me? Why? I mean, you seem fine, so there is no reason for me to be here." She sat, though she wished she were invited there under different circumstances.

"Actually it occurred to me last year that if I took one of Poppy's potions before the feast, I would be able to completely enjoy my favorite part of the competition."

"And what is that?" She reclined back against his headboard.

"The part where you are here, taking care of me, and if I'm as lucky as last year, falling asleep here beside me."

"Fil, I-"

Her words were cut off by his kiss and all thought was lost in the movement of his hands across her body and the feel of his chest under her fingertips.

Needless to say, Minerva was quite displeased when very early the next morning Pomona, who she had caught sneaking away from Filius' rooms, announced she could not wait for the wizards' next competition and that frankly, she probably would not.

(wink)


	7. Tackle

Title: Tackle  
Rating: E, since it blocks out the language  
A/N: This includes a direct quote from my own mouth on Saturday. Let's see if you can guess which it is!  
A/N2: Originally posted for the FlashFic30 , 9/16/2008. I'm posting it here today in honor of the start of Buckeye football!

Filius smiled at the young couple sitting next to him in the stands. It was obvious they were fans of the home team. Each was wearing scarlet and grey from head to toe. Their jerseys were red with a white "47" on the front and back.

"Come to the games often?" the young man asked, eyeing both Filius and his wife.

"Actually this is our first game. We got tickets from a friend of ours and it seemed a nice way to spend the last Saturday of our vacation. We've actually never watched your football before."

"Oh really? I guessed you were long time fans since..." He glanced at Pomona. "Anyway, you seem to be enjoying the game."

Filius chuckled as he, too, glanced at Pomona. "Yes, my wife is quite the fan of sports, though she is usually more of a rugby fan."

After having stared at Pomona with wonder throughout the men's conversation and most of the game before it, the young woman finally spoke. "Is she always this intimidating to watch a game with?"

Filius smiled before looking at his wife who stood beside him.

"Tackle the bloody bastard! _Take his f**k**g knees out!_ I could do a better job than that!"

Filius turned back to the couple as Pomona continued to yell at the boys on the field. "You should see her in a classroom."


End file.
